Ticket to Paradise
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy goes on a trip with Hunter to find a way to heal a broken heart. SLASH M/M


**Title:** Ticket to Paradise  
**Author:** dreamscarred  
**Rating:** M for Slash  
**Characters:**Randy Orton x Triple H  
**Summary:** Randy goes on a trip with Hunter to find a way to heal a broken heart.  
**Beta:** none all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors this was written years ago just felt like posting it for the hell of it.  
**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but I wish I did.  
**Author's Note:**I wrote this way over a year ago and never got around to post. I have a few more of these but am no longer writing for the wrestling fandom. However I am still a lifelong wrestling fan. Please enjoy these few left over fics I have.

The sun broke through the cracks in the blinds in Randy Orton's bedroom. The light didn't wake him up, no. He'd been awake for the last hour wondering how this all happen. How he'd ended up renting a condo, how he lost half of things he somewhat considered his, but most of all how he ended up with a broken heart.

Randy reached his hand out across the soft sheets searching for a body he knew wasn't there. He had been doing this for the last two weeks. He thought time would make things better but it just hadn't been enough time. Randy rolled over and saw the picture of him and his former lover during a happy trip to Florida.

Seeing the time Randy groaned and sat on the edge of the bed. Picking up a letter he read it over again. He really didn't understand why the company was sending him down to some Caribbean island for almost a full week. At first he though he read it wrong and it was for him to film a new movie but the letter said nothing of the sort.

Randy decide sometime in the in the sun and sand would do him good. Randy had packed his luggage last night so all he needed to do was take a nice hot shower, get dressed and be ready for his 9am taxi ride.

Randy walked over to the blinds and opened them staring out at another building not the lush trees he was use too. Randy knew he would need to start house hunting when he got back from this trip he only had a three month lease on the condo and he really didn't care for it.

Randy took his shower bracing himself for the trip where he would need to be the Viper and show no emotion. The only stroke of luck he had was two weeks after his lover left him for someone else he had been drafted to Smackdown.

Travelling and being on Smackdown brought him new friends that were not mutual with his ex, and prevented him from having to work with or face is ex. All in all it was a blessing in disguise because most people got upset when they were drafted from Raw to Smackdown. But not Randy Orton he was relieved and ready to take the new path in his career. If only the applied for his love life.

In his love life he just wasn't ready to move on. He still loved him too much, been with him too long and was slowly learning to be without him. It was a hard thing to learn though when your use to the same routine for the last five years.

Towelling off he wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to the picture had looked at earlier. "I have to do this," Randy picked up the image and walked into the bathroom next to a garbage can. "Goodbye, wait no, good riddance," he dropped the picture into the can. "I will enjoy this vacation and begin living for me."

The taxi arrived and Randy noticed it wasn't a taxi but a limo. "Wow the company is really spoiling me," Randy said as the chauffeur came to take is bags for him, while he slid into the back seat. Reclining back Randy saw a bottle of champagne on ice and that there was a fully stocked liquor fridge. "God this is like the limo's Ric use to get for us back in Evolution."

Randy shrugged and popped the cork on the champagne and poured himself a drink. Thinking, what better way to start his vacation. It took the limousine about an hour to arrive at the airport and y that time Randy was feeling slightly buzzed and in better spirits. Checking his bags and getting his ticket out he headed to board his plane. Randy thought he saw someone he knew but he check and shook his head he was just imagining it.

Randy went through security the usually frisking happen and he laughed inward that it was the first time someone had touched him there since the break-up. Boarding the place he saw it was two seats per aisle smiling that he had a window seat he sat down and starting seeing what on flight movie was to be when the person in the seat next to him.

"Hello Randy."

"Hunter?" Randy knew that there was going to be a lot more to this vacation than what met the eye.

Randy said nothing the entire flight. He knew this was a business trip but he wasn't sure why Hunter was here next to him. In case the reason Hunter was here was a bad one he felt it best to not start a fight on the plane.

Generally, he and Hunter had a good working relationship. At times Hunter was still the mentor he was when they were in Evolution. A quick thought flashed through his mind that maybe this was an Evolution get together and Ric and Dave were on another flight.

A thought he dreaded. Hunter was one thing but David and Ric always picked on him when he was in the faction. They very often called him a baby and teased him over something he only done once when he was too drunk to think straight. They believed it happened more than one time but it was only once.

Randy decided to order the inflight movie he noticed Hunter was working on something on his laptop. "Guess this isn't a vacation for you then."

"No it is I just have a few small things I need to keep an eye on," Hunter gave Randy a friendly smile. "See," Hunter turned the laptop and Randy saw it was a picture of his three girls. "I just got sent this before I boarded. They are off to my parents for two weeks while Steph goes out to Hawaii with some girlfriends."

"I see," Randy smiled Hunter's brood was adorable. "So I'm your guy pal going with you on vacation?"

"Pretty much, I figured you needed a break," Hunter turned back to the laptop. "I think your movie is starting."

"Oh yeah," Randy put his ear buds in and started watching the movie but in the back of the head he was wondering why Hunter picked him to go on vacation with.

The plane landed and they both collected their luggage and Hunter led them to cab that was waiting to take them to their resort. Both of the large men squished into the taxi. "So have you been to this resort before Hunter?" Randy asked curious if Hunter could give him details.

"No, I haven't but its five stars and we have a little beach house we're staying in," Hunter explained. "The resort has an excellent gym from what I read and just about everything you could need."

"Sounds good," Randy looked out the window and saw the locals going about their daily business. "About the beach house how many bed rooms are their?"

"Two. I think I know what you're thinking and don't worry about that," Hunter chuckled. "I just figure you'd be a good gym buddy and…well that doesn't matter. We're here for a good and relaxing time."

Randy could tell Hunter was hiding something from him but it didn't really seem like something he needed to know yet. What Hunter was offering seemed to be friendship and right now Randy could use one after what had happen. The break-up had caused him to lose a lot of friends. People blamed him when it was really the opposite. He was the one that was cheated on.

"Not sure about you," Hunter began. "But, I would like one day while we're here to visit the local shops see what gifts I can bring back."

"Yeah, that would make for a good day trip," Randy said thinking it would be fun and he could get gifts for his sister's children.

"Randy, I hope you're alright with this trip. I'm sure you were expecting this to be work related," Hunter stated as the cab came to a stop.

"Yeah, I mean, I think I needed a vacation anyway," Randy stepped out of the cab.

Randy looked at the resort building and was in awe, the building was immaculate. He wondered if the beach house they were in would look this good. Following Hunter they made their way to reception. They each received a map of the resort and two room keys. The girl behind the desk seemed overly helpful to the two of them but neither man was interested in her.

As they walked to the beach house Randy got this odd sinking feeling this trip was somehow related to his break up. He really hoped he was wrong and that it was just a vacation and Hunter really only wanted him here as a gym buddy.

Another thought passed through his head that maybe Hunter was trying to get him too aligned with him. So he could have someone closer to the Smackdown roster that would snitch on people. But he shook that idea from his head because Hunter knew everything that was going on both rosters.

They reached the beach house and the lawn in front of it was grass cover had a table with an umbrella and chairs around it. Also they were only about a minute walk from the beach which was breath taking. He was awe struck.

"Going to stand there staring at the beach or are you going to check out the inside," Hunter laughed with the beach house door open. "So we can get changed and really enjoy the beach?"

"Uh yeah."

The inside of the beach house was just as impressive as the outside has been. The room they were in was an open concept Living room and kitchen. To the back of the living room were 3 doors which were probably the bathroom and their respective bedrooms.

Randy was curious as to what was in fridge so he peered in. He was expecting liquor but found fresh fruit and vegetables on the top selves. The bottom had juices and milk. "I'm shocked to see this isn't stocked with liquor."

"Liquor refrigerator is over here," Hunter pointed. "I had them stock the fridge with health snacks for mid-day meals. We'll be eating at restaurants for breakfast and dinner that is if you don't mind my company."

"Not at all," Randy smiled. "I'm going to get changed and head to the beach."

"You do that I'll be down shortly to join you I just need to make a business call," Hunter walked into his bedroom.

Randy lugged his bags into his bed room which had a nice queen sized bed in the center, a bench along one wall a closet on the other and a tall window with a small table and chair set by it. "Cozy," Randy put his largest suit case on the bench and unzipped it.

Randy was glad he read the note and packed for the hot weather because he was already sweating in his t-shirt and jeans. Taking out his swim shorts he began stripping off his shirt and jeans. He contemplated unpacking now but it was just too hot for it now.

Leaving the room Randy went into the middle room which was the bathroom they would be sharing. Randy being curious made sure the door locked, which it did. Taking a towel Randy left the bathroom and the beach house to head for the beach.

The sun was hot and ocean breeze just had enough coolness to it take the edge off the heat. Randy walked down on the beach the soft sands squishing between his toes. He threw his towel out. It wasn't long enough for all of him to fit on but that was alright. Randy let the bottom of his legs stretch out on the sand. And then he began to think.

He thought about what if and should haves. He wondered if there was only the one person his lover had cheated with on him or if there was more than one over the years. What made this one person worth throwing their relationship away for?

Randy tried to pinpoint a fight or something that drove them apart but found nothing. Usually their lover's quarrels were over work and quick resolved. Randy just could figure out what he'd done wrong.

"This seat taken?" Hunter smiled holding a bottle of rum.

"Nope," Randy propped himself up on his elbows.

"Drink?" Hunter offered it Randy a glass of rum.

"God yes, my head could use it," Randy accepted the glass and Hunter pour his own.

Both of them laid on the beach with their drinks in silence neither was sure what to say. Randy just didn't want anything about his ex coming up and wasn't sure what was a good topic to bring up was.

"So you like it on Smackdown?" Hunter broke the silence rolling on to his stomach.

"Yeah I like it," Randy took a sip of his drink.

"Oh good. I was the one that nominated you to become the new face of the brand," Hunter tapped his fingers on his glass. "I was worried you might be mad at me."

"Not at all but does this mean this vacation is to smooth things over with me if I was?" Randy laughed as there was no anger in his words because he appreciated getting away from it all.

"A little, but the main reason is I wanted a buddy with me," Hunter took a good swig from his glass.

"Well why not Sheamus or is this too much sun for him," Randy joked which he was to see Hunter laughing at.

"No, that's not the reason. He's just a gym buddy, and I thinking he's more interested in my friendship so he can get title shots," Hunter calmed his laughing down.

"So why me? Give me the real reason," Randy inquired finishing his glass of rum.

"Well after our, well you remember," Hunter took a deep breath. "We grew a part I want to see if we could be friends again like in Evolution before…"

"You meant our one night stand. Say no more," Randy placed a hand on Hunter's back knowing while Dave and Ric teased him about using Hunter to get to the top. Hunter had always treated him the same. "We don't need to go there," Randy filled his glass. "To a renewed friendship," Randy held the glass up.

"A renewed friendship," and the glasses clinked together.


End file.
